Outing' Thyself
by pemphetru
Summary: He saw how he sat at the edge, swinging his legs and leaning on his hands behind his back. The pout on his lips… it was… Shane cleans up after drama practice. Seth is there too. Yaoi XD


**Hello y'all!!! XD This is my first Pacifier fiction, and it's Shane/Seth. It was the first Shane/Seth on Aff, and I didn't check here yet, but I guess not, and I hope you enjoy this!!! Just on the side, there are a lot of incorrect Grammar and all that rot, and I hope it is forgivable... this is my first fic in the Pacifier, and you may be harsh as you wish. I am tired of doing this, but it is necessary: I don't own nothing... BUT!!! I do own this plot, and I do own theenjoyment I got out of watching the movie!!!**

**Well then, ENJOY!!!  
**

* * *

**'Outing' Thyself

* * *

**

Shane Wolfe cleaned the stage after a hard day's work. Who would have known that being a producer was harder then being the head of the mission? Giving out orders was the same, the 'Yes, Sir's were the same, but HE wasn't the same anymore. Maybe the difference was so great because HE changed? He couldn't have… not so fast, in a few days… wait a minute!!! Shane Wolfe was NOT just angsting about himself right now!!!

"Hey, Shane, you okay man? What did the broom do to you?"

Shane awoke from his stupor, realizing that he was, indeed, choking the very breath (if any) out of the broom he wanted to put away. "Uh… it fell on me when I opened the cupboard?" he improvised tentatively. The other just laughing merrily. "Shane, the excuses you come up with since! Are you sure you're okay? Just last week you were normal. Well, your type of normal; soldier-ish, tough, mad, all-controlling…" he shrugged and moved out behind the stage.

The soldier was speechless. As in, he _couldn't_ say anything, because his voice box was on strike at the moment. Flushed slightly with shame he stalked towards the _actual_ broom cupboard, dumped the broom in there, and proceeded to fetch his young protégé, not realizing that the violent shove did more damage to the broom than he was supposed to. "Hey Seth–" his sentence is caught in his throat as he sees the boy stretch.

"Yeah? What is it?" Seth drops his arms to rest his hands on his head, his face turned half-way to look at the older man. He grinned lazily. "What did you want to say?" all he got was a "…" for an answer. "Come on, what is really wrong? You are NOT okay, and we all noticed that." Oh damn, were his changes that obvious? And since when did he _admit_ that he had changed? Grrrr damned internal conversations… "You're making weird comments, not finishing your sentences, and you gave _cookies_ to Lulu! Thrice this week! Are you really okay…?" Seth had a worried look on his face. What was he to say? 'Gee, sorry, I thought it would be great to explore the wild wild world of complicated feelings while taking holidays at your place, playing babysitter after your dad died!'? He wasn't the smartest person outside of the military life, but he wasn't insensitive, or stupid. Stupid people are a danger to missions, and he was not stupid.

Then why did his response come out in an "Uhhhhh…" instead of an eloquent and commanding explanation as usual?

Seth stepped forward, uncertain and hesitant. "Is it… is it because you noticed…?"

Shane looked at him, puzzled. Noticed what? "Noticed what, creeper?" he used the unwanted nick name to break some of the ice that was threatening to form. "Nothing… just—nothing…"

"Hey, kid, believe it or not, I was an actual kid, even in an academy, and I _know_ that 'nothing' means 'big thing'. Now tell me." "Just drop it, okay?" Seth let out a frustrated sigh and walked passed him, avoiding all contact and stalking to the stage. Was it just our lieutenant, or was the kid actually _avoiding every contact_ with him, so much that he won't even brush shoulders?

Curiosity got the better of him and he followed Seth. He saw how he sat at the edge, swinging his legs and leaning on his hands behind his back. The pout on his lips… it was… okay, how the hell did he get into the thought of looking at his lips? But they looked so… Shane shook himself enough to rid himself of those thoughts, and joined Seth on the stage. "Come on, squirt, tell me, what is that 'nothing'?" "Forget it, okay?" "No, not okay, tell me." "I said FORGET IT!" Taken aback by how the teen raised his voice, insisting on his 'nothing', he honestly wanted to know; he put his arm around him, like he did so many times before. "It's nothing, okay? Leave it be, I don't wanna talk about it…" and he shrugged off the offending limb. That was a first. "Seth, what is going on, I thought you liked me now? Well, I thought you didn't hate me anymore, I mean, after all we've been though." "Yeah! I mean, no- I mean… I _do_ like you, but… urgh, FORGET IT!"

Seth was about to stand up, but was caught by the wrist. Shane held onto the wrist firmly, not even realizing this himself, currently swaying in the one gut feeling he couldn't comprehend in a situation like this. He had this type of gut feeling, meeting the principle, hot attractive woman that she was, but this ws tenfold. Okay, in the last five minutes, he achieved the amazing act of coming clear with the fact that he was indeed, unable to speak out _any_ normal and complete and sensed sentence with the kid around, he got clear with the fact that his changes must be drastic if he gave Loulou cookies and took Gary out for a walk, and seriously had something causing havoc in his brain if he got the hotts just by looking and/or dreaming about a pair of familiar pouting lips, but getting giddy feelings when Seth said 'I do like you' and wanting to misinterpret those words as 'I got the hots for you and let's get jiggy' was a bit too much!!!

… unless… could it be…?

"Okay, listen Seth, sit down. You have to talk, I want to talk, and we WILL talk. Got it?" he felt how Seth shivered slightly, and felt a slight tremble at the base of his spine himself. "No." "Seth!" he tightened his grip. "I said, no!" he twisted his wrist desperately. "And I said, NOW!" he used his superior strength to grab the boy and shove him to the ground, pinning him by the shoulders and kneeling above him. He didn't want to do this _or did he?_ and he didn't enjoy acting upon such strength on the weaker young man _but is that true?_ and most certainly was not looking at the very same familiar wet pouty lips mouth and say words and probably insults he couldn't hear. Well, well, his ears were also on strike today…

"Boy, I am not listening to you nor am I letting you go until you stop wriggling like an eel and breath in deeply, to eventually tell my what's wrong." he said as calmly as his fuzzy mind allowed. Seth just glared at him. "You're too nosy, that's what's wrong! Why are you insisting on going into my privacy? Just let me go!" "I will NOT let you go!" he tightened his grip "fine you won't tell me, but just calm down!"

Seth did as he was told, not because he wanted to, but because, although he hated it, he HAD to; the man wouldn't give in until he had got what he wanted. That "My Way, no High Way" rule, and he didn't want his shoulders to hurt much more; they already felt like they were going to burst any moment now, and he didn't want any bruise darker than what he could get now. He stopped struggling, but didn't stop not answering to Shane's question. "Kid- Seth, tell me, what is it that is so unimportant that you want to keep denying?!"

Seth stubbornly looked away. "Nothing okay? Keep your nose out of my business and go annoy someone else!" "Listen kid – and I am getting tired of repeating this – I am not giving up." "Damn it, why do you even care?" "Cos it's part of my job! "So I'm a job and thar's it?" "It's what?" "It's… it's…" "Well?"

Shane was struck speechless once again; twice in one day, when that didn't happen even once in two decades! He tightened his grip on slim shoulders – fitting slim shoulders he might add – and looked at him directly into his eyes. "I am asking you again, and I hope it's the last time. What's troubling you?" He felt how Seth started to tremble, how the shaking of the shoulders became uncontrollable. He was confused. "J-just… just lemme go… just le… m'go… please…" Shane didn't know what to do. Was it really that bad? "Is it really that bad?" He didn't get an answer, besides a little sob. "Is it really that bad?" he insisted. Seth couldn't take it anymore. "Yes it is, okay? Happy now? It'd bad, it's terrible, it's disgusting, it's immoral, okay?! Is that what you wanted to know?!" Shane sat back, between the teen's legs, his grip now slack on the trembling shoulders. He looked Seth, seventeen year old Seth, crying his eyes into his hands, helpless for the first time since… since he talked about his father. Immoral… what could that mean? Nowadays, everything was immoral, everything was forbidden, everything was a lot worse than two thousand years ago. "Would you… would you like to talk about it…? I mean, I ain't the best person to talk to, but I have taken care of Zoe when she was depressed a few days ago, and she didn't slap me, so I guess I did a good job… who knows, maybe I can help?"

Seth let out a shuddering sob "Can you cure diseases?" "Well, I can clean wounds enough to prevent infections, if that's what ya mean." "Can you cure homosexuality…?" "What? Kid that's no sickness! We don't live in the 16th century! Ya shouldn't be afraid of loving a man!" "I know… but… the people at school… Principle Fletcher, she's nice, but the others… and the guy I… I…" "You like…?" "Yeah… mostly him… I'm scared… I- " "Hey, does he know?" "gulp no…" "Then how can you judge?" "Cos I… well…"

This whole talk was leading somewhere, the lieutenant could feel it. And it must be something very hard for the boy to act all, as Lulu said, 'OOC' and weak and crying and stuff. He sighed, and sat up. He dragged the teen with him, holding both wrists gently and leaned against his forehead with his own to stare once more into deep eyes. Deep eyes that glanced away from his gaze. Deep eyes that caught his soul, his rational mind, his very capacity to speak… _But how is this possible? I am used to come to quick, and usually correct conclusions in difficult situations, to adapt to those difficult situations and to accept the truth and 'evolve', and is my 'evolving' and coming to the conclusion that I am attracted to the boy (looking at his lips!) really true? Oh God, I sound no older than Lulu right now!!! I sond like a ten year old girl!!! Not a man!_ He could angst later. One of his protégés needed him right now. "And? Well what? Is he a nice guy at least?" "He… is kinda nice… a real good guy actually! But well…" "There, ya see? Ya never know till ya try. And if he's a good guy, he'll understand, cos you're a good kid, and surely won't kick your ass if he thinks it's out right wrong. And if he does, then HE is the ass, and I'll be right there to protect you, eh, Seth? Remember that!"

Seth smiled at that. It was a cute smile. Small and sweet, and soaked in tears, but cute anyways. "Thanks… you're insensitive, but thanks…" "There ya go, ya see, you can smile! So, tell me now who it is?"

Seth just shook his head. "Gimme some space to breathe okay?" he sniffled a bit "and stop squeezing the hell outta me. It hurts." Shane let go of his shoulders, and let himself be pushed back by Seth's gentle hand on his chest. It was a tiny hand compared to the vast space on his chest. He was now on his knees, straddling the younger, with Seth sitting with both his legs underneath the lieutenant. "Are you sure it's a good idea to tell him…?" "Yes I am sure." "I mean, he likes this lady…" "Well, like I said, he better not, even if he ain't straight; yer a nice kid. Ya shouldn't be blown off by an ass, ya don't deserve it. So?" "Al… alright… just cos you won't shut up about it!"

Shane was practically fretting on his knees; who was it that took little Plummer's heart? And where the hell to the pummel-feelings come from? He liked the kid – that much was obvious – and jealousy is supposed to be normal in that kind of situation, so why the heck was he acting even surprised? And why is he even looking at how Seth's Adam's apple moved as he swallowed nervously, and his lips as the tongue literally darted out to wet them? The next thing he knew was that that very pair of lips were stuck on his own. The only coherent thoughts that were running through his head were 'What the fuck??!' and 'Hell yeah!!' over and over again.

Seth pressed his lips onto Shane's, with his eyes shut closed, trembling noticeably. Nervously. It was all he seemed to be right now; nervous. Seth stopped kissing, or lip-touching as it seemed to be, and moved back. He opened his eyes, to see Shane with an odd grimace on his face; eyes glazed like an American doughnut, lips pursed, looking like a bald chimp. Seth risked a small grin, finding it, despite the circumstances he put himself in, rather hilarious. But as time slowly ran by, worry crept up his spine. It wasn't _normal_ to stay in such a state 27 entire seconds. Seth began to worry. And what Shane said next certainly didn't help.

"What the fuck?" and it was the wrong thing to say; Seth freaked and bolted out of in between Shane's legs. The lieutenant only realized this after his military-instinct kicked in and grabbed the boy by the wrist, and pulled him down to kneel before him. "Let… let me go!" "What the fuck…" "I said. Let me go!" "What the fuck was…" "I said, let me go!!! It hurts!" "What the—" "I heard you the first time! Don't rub it in man!" "Hey, I just want to know what the hell that was! I wasn't rubbing it in, ya just kept interrupting me!" "Fine! Now you can start raving and yelling and all that shit!" "Hey kid, I said I didn't mind you being gay!" " Yeah, but you didn't say anything about not being okay with my being gay with you!!! Now just get over with your yellin' and stuff and lemme go! I gotta review for a test in history tomorrow!" "HEY!!!" Shane yelled out in his best lieutenant voice to get the youth's attention, which he got. "If you took the time to breathe every now and then you might realize that I ain't finished with what I said! Take a breather okay? …good… now, gimme some time to think… I don' hate ya, okay? I mean, I didn't exactly have very kosher thoughts back there when you were cleaning up earlier… don't look at me like that! If ya didn't notice either, I didn't exactly press myself up against yer principle, you know? Nice lady, but too skittish for my taste…"

Shane interrupted himself at the look on Seth's face. "What?" "I don't really believe that. You were flirting like hell." "Hey watch your language, and no, we weren't flirting. I just caught her smooching with one of her staff the day before I met her as your principle. She was trying to be nice." "Really? Who?" "Not telling ya, cos it has nothing to do with the subject." "Oh... yeah… about your 'not so kosher' thoughts about me?" Shane let out a laugh. The creeper was back to his normal self. "Yeah, about those thoughts." "So, what were you thinking?" Seth asked hesitantly. "I'll tell you once I got a proper answer out of you." "Do I… do I have to…?" "Yes. It'll help if ya get out of your mind what's troubling you." "Shane…?" "Yeah, creeper?" "Have you been reading the dictionary again?" "Ha ha, now quit avoiding the subject and tell." "Okay… fine…"

Seth sucked in a deep breath. "I… like you… kinda since… I dunno, but not long, cos our first impression of you was a control-freaked ass. But, I dunno, I liked you afterwards… you are here nearly a week, so I sound stupid, but… hey I can blame it on hormones, eh?" Seth looked down, and Shane thought about what was just said. It felt nice to heat this. Now, reassured, it was so easy to admit he liked the kid, he liked thinking about the kid, and he liked what he was thinking about the kid. And it was nice. "Yeah, I guess you can. And what excuse can you give me?" He said and leaned closer. "I dunno…" Seth took his wrist out of Shane's hand and put it on his shoulder, around his neck "You tell me. How about… drama teacher going all hot and deprived over angsting teen?" "Mhmmm… who knows, it's either that, or I like it when you scream 'Yes, Sir!' with all your might…" "Might… another strong word lieutenant." And he let himself be pulled up by the stronger man, falling into a bruising kiss.

"Hey, watch it" the teenager said, breathless as he was "I am still a novice in this sort of stuff." "Mmmm… but you kiss rather good for a novice… but if you're that uncertain with your skills, I would be glad to teach you more, cadet." "Well, by all means, sir, yes sir!"

Grinning, Shane put Seth's arms around his neck and proceeded to teach how to kiss, thoroughly. He began with a bit of smooching, sucking on his lips like cherry; he then started to lick and then bite; the biting turns rough, and both teeth and tongue direct their actions to the inside of the delicious treat. Seth was overwhelmed; only his sixth kiss and it was eating the soul out of him. His grip on Shane's shirt tightened, and tightened, and loosened when he could get enough air. Shane felt it, and decided with the quick mind of his to allow the boy to breathe and devour his neck instead. Seth wheezed while the older man nibbled rather violently at his neck, tearing at his shirt to gain access. "Wa… -wheeze- watch it, Sir. That is my favorite shirt..." "Is it now, Mr. Plummer?" "Yes it is Mr. Wolfe…" They both shared a grin, Shane into Seth's neck and Seth towards the ceiling, and both went into the task of releasing Seth of hs favorite shirt. Unbuttoning, shedding, throwing to the side, removing the second layer, throwing that to the side, taking his hands into one of his, holding his hands above this head, lowering him to the floor and feasting on his shoulder.

Oh how he loved his shoulder; lovely and tasty, young and sweaty from all the training. He removed his hands from the ones beneath him, and gave them a new mission: namely molesting the hell out of Seth. He put one on the shoulder he was previously chewing on, moving his appetite to the other shoulder, and the other hand on his ass. He kneaded and massaged each body part with equal fervor, and incidentally ground into the pelvis beneath him when he felt those legs squeeze his thighs. Oooooooh yeah… both groaned and quit whatever they were doing at the moment; Shane kept his hands clenched around the flesh, his teeth on the shoulder tight and unyielding. Seth's hands were still above his head, or more precisely, in his hair, fisting them like no tomorrow, mouth wide open, gasping.

Shane was too, gasping, and let out a shuddering laugh. "Enjoying that, eh?" "Would you rather I feel bored?" "No, that will be an insult to my skills!" "What skills? You've done nothing but ogle and grope me for the past week." "Ogle and what? You… you!" "Oh yeah…" Seth let out the most evil grin he could in his current state. "You were lookin' at me the whole time… me and my ass. Lulu suggested that I do something ,since you didn't seem to have the balls to do so." "Wait, Lulu? And what the hell do you know about my balls?" "Yes, Lulu… she and Zoe are closet yaoi-freaks. Lulu is smart beyond her age, she was the first to see how you stared at me the first day. I mean, 'Red 1'? Zoe is older than me, she should have been 'Red 1', so?" "… holy shit, you did this on purpose! All this angsting! A lie!" Seth smiled at Shane's outburst; like a five year old boy who realized that chocolate isn't always sweet. "No, the first day was really like that. Well, at least the part with you, the rest was rather obvious for the last three years, and the kisses. You are my first six kisses." Seth winked at Shane, who decided this was more funny than disappointing. He was outdone by a seventeen year old. Wow.

"Okay, so you got me, but ya did say you would be disciplined by me, cadet. Did you not?" "Sir, I did, sir." "I said: did you not??!" "Sir, yes sir!" "Well, then." Shane bent down and captured the lips he was staring at the whole time, and decided he had to keep up schedule. The schedule he came up with just now, while talking to the teen. 1) pin to ground 2) undress half-way 3) molest till dizzy 4) undress some more and 5) go with the flow with whatever you have. He was half way through 3), cos the dizziness didn't come ye—oh wait, there it is. Through the haze of the kissing and the groping he could see how Seth thunked his head on the floor of the stage. "Oh God… everything's spinning…" "Should I stop?" he asked with a smirk "Oh God, no! No sir!" Yeeep, he was dizzy alright! Onto 4): undress some more. And undress they did, but not like Shane expected; Seth pushed him up and removed his shirt, then threw it aside and went for his belt. Once unbuckled, Shane took hold of his hands and looked at him straight in the eye. "What do you think you're doing, cadet?" Seth, although not knowing what to say, looked at him with amusement. "I am not sure, Sir, could you tell me?" Shane smirked, and allowed the younger the remove the belt from his pants. In return, he did the same and then some, tugging the jeans down to his knees, along with whatever he had underneath; boxers or briefs, he didn't know, was too busy. Busy taking off those clothes from those lovely thighs, and busy looking at a Japanese character on his right thigh, right at the hip bone. 愛; ai, love, and so very lovely on the skin. He looked up when he felt warm hands on his shoulders." Like what you see?" "O yeah…" The clothes were shed, both of them nude, and it was possible to move onto 5), 'go with the flow'.

* * *

**/// There is a lemon here. Didn't wanna write it here, so it's on the following site: **http://movies. adultfanfiction. net/ story. php? no600090498 !!! Just make sure to remove the spaces!!! And I hope you enjoy!!! \\\

* * *

Both were left breathless, attempting to finish their sentences without catching for engorging amounts of air. 

"We—well, Sir, how did I… how did I do, Sir?" "Young cadet, I must say that I am.. I am proud and… and… aw fuck it, it was awesome… -you- are awesome… scheming all of this all along… kid, you are smarter than that wrestling-creep lets on, and don't forget that! … Gawd…"

Seth just smiled in a silly way, with any energy he could assemble in such a situation, his forehead leaning exhaustedly on the cooler wooden floor. He couldn't say anything, and was so grateful when he felt how Shane pull out of him, and lay them on their sides, but not before making Seth face him. Oddly enough, Shane started to pet Seth's damp hair, like he was caressing somehow. It was weird for Big Bad Banging lieutenant Shane Wolfe to caress so gently, but it was nice. Tired, Seth moved in closer to the larger, warmer body. "So" he said with a hoarse voice "Ready for round two, my lieutenant? I am afraid I have not paid attention to what you were teaching, Sir."

Shane grinned while caressing the tattoo. This teen planned this since over a week. This teen is willing to go into a round two, and we all know were that leads to. This teen, he just noticed, had 'S.W.' tattooed in Gothic characters on his left shoulder blade, which he surprisingly didn't see before. This teen, he decided, he would actually stay with.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?? How was it? This is a One Shot, meaning I amnot gonna CONTINUE this. If any of you wanna try, go ahead. I don't really care, but THIS PAIRING IS THE BEST!!! At least in this movie... XD PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

... for little old Moi...? mQQm


End file.
